The past becomes the present
by Mynxkat100
Summary: The Doctor has a weird dream and suddenly the TARDIS travels to a familiar place. Faces return from the past to the present and a past loves life is in grave danger. Can the Doctor save their life or will he lose everything all over again?
1. Dreams and trouble

_Rain was pouring down, colouring the world a murky grey. A figure was bent down over someone, their body shuddering. An ambulance sounded in the distance piercing the eerie silence that surrounded the scene. A flash of lightening hit the ground blocked everything from view with blinding white light._

The Doctor shot up and whacked his head on a lever sticking out of the TARDIS console, mumbling in pain he hauled himself up. Sighing he looked round the TARDIS, Amy and Rory where safe at home now that time had be returned to normal. He reached out and pulled the monitor round, the year was five billion and twenty-three and the planet was new earth. The Doctor smiled sadly as memories filled his head; her smile, her laugh, her eyes and everything else about her. A flicker of movement caught his eyes and he looked back up at the screen, running after one another was his former generation and Rose. His former generation quickly turned round and grabbed Rose by the waist, pulling her down to the ground with him, laughing he shrugged out of his coat and lay in on the ground before rolling Rose off the top of him and onto the coat.

Suddenly the TARDIS shuddered and moaned, its lights flickering on and off madly. The monitor had gone black as the TARDIS started to travel.

"No no no no, what are you doing?" the Doctor cried as he ran round pulling levers and switches trying to stop the TARDIS. The TARDIS jerked violently and knocked the Doctor backwards, the lights exploded and smoke started erupting from the console as the TARDIS finally came to a stop.

Slowly the Doctor pulled himself up, his hair severely ruffled.

"Stop stropping now have you?" he questioned the TARDIS which wheezed in repose.

He looked up at the monitor and to his disappointment the screen was cracked and smoking slightly. Sighing the Doctor turn and walked across to the door,

"You'd better now have landed somewhere safe for the sake of nothing" he scolded the TARDIS before swinging the doors open.

He stepped out of the TARDIS and sighed in frustration. The TARDIS had landed in London, he turn back to the TARDIS.

"What was the point in make such a big fuss just to bring me here?" he hissed at the TARDIS which remained silent. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head he stepped into the TARDIS. Just as he started to close the doors something made him freeze.

"Trust me on this" a familiar voice said.

The Doctor darted back outside the TARDIS; his eyes searched the street until they rested on what had made the noise.

Looking past him on the side of a bus stop was the face of Pete Tyler holding up a bottle of health drink. As the Doctor stared he moved,

"Trust me on this" he repeated giving a thumbs up.

"You have got to be kidding me" the Doctor said to himself.


	2. A Mothers slap!

**AWWWW you guys are sweet and im glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. please review because I like to hear what you guys think and you ideas on what i can put in the next chapters 3 :D**

_Looking past him on the side of a bus stop was the face of Pete Tyler holding up a bottle of health drink. As the Doctor stared he moved,_

_"Trust me on this" he repeated giving a thumbs up._

_"You have got to be kidding me" the Doctor said to himself._

The Doctor whipped round and started back to the TARDIS when a scream rang out from behind him.

"DOCTOR!" the scream was familiar, very familiar. A hand grabbed the back of his coat, turning him round.

"Doc- oh sorry I thought you were someone else" the face of Jackie Tyler was the same as ever except lined with more than just the frown her face was wearing. She quickly darted passed him and up to the TARDIS and started to bang on the door.

"DOCTOR ARE YOU IN THERE!?" she screamed hoping to get through.

"Hey what do you think you're doing that's my box" the Doctor cried as she began to kick the TARDIS

"No its not, it belongs to the Doctor and your defiantly not him mate so why don't you just push off home" she replied glaring at him for a moment before resuming her attempts to get a reply from within the TARDIS.

The Doctor gently grasped the top of her arm "I am the Doc-" he started to say but was cut off as Jackie's hand connected with his face in a well known slap.

"Keep your hands off me creep; I'm a married woman I'll have you know and I can get you arrested for assault" Jackie threatened

"I'm the Doctor I just regenerated which I would of told you sooner had you not slapped me across the _face" _the Doctor gasped clutching the side of his face which had begun the turn red.

"If the Doctor regenerated I'm sure he wouldn't of turned into a baby faced man" Jackie said with a slightly frustrated tone, sighing the Doctor pulled the physic paper from his pocket and showed her.

She gasped "It is you" then she grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her. "Please you've got to see Rose she needs your help" tears sprung to her eyes as she pleaded with the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced back at the TARDIS before sighing "alright I'll see her only if you promise not to slap me again while I'm her" he replied and allowing himself to be dragged away.

Just before they turned the corner the TARDIS wheezed and groaned before starting to disappear.

"No no no no!" the Doctor cried before running towards her, when he was ten feet away from the TARDIS he leaped at her.

His face hit the pavement with a sickening slap as the TARDIS fully disappeared.


	3. When sadness becomes your life

**Just a warning I might not be able to update daily due to the fact one of my family members isn't very well. I also wanna say thank you guys for your great reviews I love reading them so carry on reviewing as I love to see what you think. :D **

_Just before they turned the corner the TARDIS wheezed and groaned before starting to disappear._

_"No no no no!" the Doctor cried before running towards her, when he was ten feet away from the TARDIS he leaped at her._

_His face hit the pavement with a sickening slap as the TARDIS fully disappeared._

Rose Tyler sighed and rolled over, her eyes sore from crying. It had been two months since the accident and since she had gone out. Stretching she slowly climbed out of bed, wrapping her duvet round her. Once she reached the kitchen she place a slice of bread in the toaster and curled up on the couch in the living room, wrapping the duvet round her head just to block out the world for a few more minutes.

"Rose?" a voice whispered and gently pulled back some of the duvet from round her head. Rose looked up into the worried eyes of her father, Pete Tyler.

"Sweetheart I think the duvet belongs on your bed" Pete said his eyes guarded, wary.

"Dad just please leave me alone, I don't want to have this conversation again" Rose moaned softly before wrapping the duvet back up around her. With a little sigh Pete left the room just as the front door opened. Abandoning her toast, Rose quickly retreated upstairs not wanting to see whoever her mum had brought home in attempt to get her out and about.

Five minutes later her bedroom door opened and Jackie Tyler slipped in, a cup of tea in one hand and a plate of toast in the other hand.

"Sweetie, I brought you some breakfast and there's someone to see you as well" She said gently, placing the tea and toast on the bedside cupboard.

"Tell them to go home then because I don't want to see them" Rose retorted, rolling over and ignoring her Mum and her breakfast. Jackie sighed and opened the door and called into the hallway. As the stranger entered Jackie left to give them some privacy.

"Rose?" The stranger asked delicately, sitting down and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She rolled over to look the stranger in the face, her eyes were red and her hair was ruffled.

"Please I don't care who you are or what you can do to help but if you want to help please just go" she looked at him pleadingly. The stranger had brown hair with a long fringe and guarded grey eyes. He was wearing a red striped shirt, red bow tie with a tweed jacket making him look like a doctor of some sort.

"Rose it's me, the Doctor, I just regenerated since you last saw me" he replied looking her straight in the eyes.


	4. Tears and greetings

**you guys are great I loved how you got wound up about not seeing Rose's reaction to the new Doctor but here it is her reaction.**

_"Rose it's me, the Doctor, I just regenerated since you last saw me" he replied looking her straight in the eyes._

Moving like a zombie Rose lifted her hand and placed it on the Doctor's cheek before snatching it back as if it had been electrocuted.

"Why...why did you change?" she asked nervously

"I absorbed a load of radiation to save a friend" the Doctor replied with a small sad smile on his face

"I didn't think you could regenerate into a baby" Rose giggled

"Why does everyone keep saying that, I haven't turned into a baby!" the Doctor cried slapping his hands onto the bed

"And what's with the geeky bow tie?" Rose asked, eyebrows raised

"Bow ties are cool" the Doctor said smugly while Rose just bent over in fits of giggles.

"Soooo how did you get here, I thought you sealed the breech between our two universes?" Rose asked, leaning against the kitchen worktop

"The TARDIS had some kind of fit and travelled here without any kind of trigger" the Doctor answered, taking a mouthful of his drink and spitting it back out "what is this?" he asked, whipping his hands on his tongue

"A cappuccino, I'm guessing Dad made the drinks, the human Doctor loved them" sore replied her voice barely a whisper, her eyes leaving his face and looking at the floor

"Where is he then? I'd love to see how he's getting on" the Doctor said brightly, completely missing Rose's reaction

"He..." Rose took a deep breath "He was in a car accident two months ago, he...didn't make it"

She looked back up at the Doctor's face, tears falling gently down her cheeks, the Doctor extended his arms to offer a hug and Rose just fell into them.

Ten minutes later Rose finally managed to stifle the tears. Carefully the Doctor pasted her a mug of hot chocolate,

"I know this seems inconsiderate but I think the reason for the TARDIS coming here is because it might of registered your Doctor's death as mine seeing as he is a past regeneration and come to where the death occurred but it doesn't explain her taking off again without me" the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Doctor listen" Rose whispered suddenly as the sound of the TARDIS materializing grew louder and louder.

The Doctor shot up and raced out of the house with Rose hot on his tail. As the rounded the corner the unmistakeable blue of the TARDIS couldn't be missed. The doors open and a stranger stood in the doorway.

"Hello ladies" the stranger greeted them.


	5. Trouble and flirting

**Hi guys thanks for your reviews I love reading them, I always end up with a smile on my face when I read them. Well here you go you get to find out who the stranger is!**

* * *

_The Doctor shot up and raced out of the house with Rose hot on his tail. As the rounded the corner the unmistakeable blue of the TARDIS couldn't be missed. The doors open and a stranger stood in the doorway._

_ "Hello ladies" the stranger greeted them._

"STAY IN THE TARDIS!" the Doctor screamed at Captain Jack Harkness just as he was about to step out, the Doctor quickly ran into the TARDIS and to the control console and began flicking switches and levers.

After a minute he stopped and leaned back, a look of confusion on his face, he grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at the monitor. The screen cracked even more and all round him small explosions occurred, the TARDIS moaned and wheezed before going silent, all the lights flickered and faded leaving the interior of the TARDIS in darkness. The Doctor cried out in expiration, slamming his hands down on the console.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked, keeping her distance while the Doctor was so angry

"Wait a minute why are you asking this guy he's not even the Doctor" Jack questioned her just as the Doctor opened his mouth

"For you information Jack I am the Doctor I just regenerated and in answer to your question Rose, before I was rudely interrupted, even though the TARDIS is no longer recognising your Doctor's death as mine something is still forcing her to stay here and because I tried to move her it caused her to shut down completely" the Doctor said not looking up

"Then why did she bring Jack here?" Rose asked taking a step towards the Doctor

"She was bringing everyone who has been in the TARDIS to my funeral and considering Jack is immortal she started with him" he answered.

Ten minutes later they were all sat in the living room with cups of tea when Jackie walked in.

"Who's this guy?" she directed at the Doctor while pointing at Jack

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service" Jack answered kissing Jackie's hand and giving her a wink

"Stop flirting she's a married woman" the Doctor said not looking up from his tea

"Well he looks like a good strong man he can help me move some stuff" Jackie said glaring at the Doctor before dragging Jack off.

Rose shifted a little in her seat and moved closer to the Doctor and put her cup down on the table the same time as the Doctor put his down. The Doctor leaned back and stretched his arms out across the back of the couch

"I guess I'm stuck here with you for a while now" he said looking into her eyes with a little smile

"Yeah" Rose replied leaning against him "could be worse you could be stuck on your own with Jack"

"Now that would be worse, stuck with a guy that goes anyway" the Doctor said laughing.

Rose sighed and looked down, the Doctor thinking she was upset again cupped his hands around her face and pulled it up to look her in the eyes

"Listen, I know it's hard losing someone but sometimes you just need to get up and move on, even if it seems like the hardest thing possible" he told her looking her in the eyes. Rose smiled and before the Doctor could react she kissed him, pinning him against the couch.


	6. I'M MARRIED!

**Sorry its been a couple of days but I got distracted by minecraft and enrolling in college for my second year but here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_"Listen, I know it's hard losing someone but sometimes you just need to get up and move on, even if it seems like the hardest thing possible" he told her looking her in the eyes. Rose smiled and before the Doctor could react she kissed him, pinning him against the couch._

For one minute the Doctor leaned into the kiss before realizing what was happening and pulling away. He quickly put as much distance between himself and Rose,

"What's wrong? I thought you loved me after all that's why you left the other Doctor with me" Rose asked, her eyes sultry and hurt at the same time

"I'm a changed man, I'm not the same as your Doctor" the Doctor cried, flattening himself against the wall

"That doesn't bother me in the slightest just so long as you're the Doctor" Rose replied, walking slowly towards him; her hands grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him towards her for another kiss

"I'M MARRIED" the Doctor shouted before she could kiss him

"Oh" Rose gasped and stepped back "I hope you are happy" she burst into tears and ran from the room

"Women" the Doctor sighed and followed after her.

Before the Doctor could reach Rose's room he bumped in the Jackie who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips.

"Why did you upset my daughter?" she asked glaring at him

"She was the one who kissed me and besides it's not my fault if she still likes me and I'm married" the Doctor replied

"Wait your married?" Jackie asked curiously

"Yes, time lords do marry, we aren't people who just spend their time going from adventure to adventure, we do settle down like you humans do just not as much" the Doctor answered

"Well I think its best you leave Rose alone for the time being as she's gone to sleep" Jackie said indignantly "your room is to the right" and with that she disappeared up the hallway.

The Doctor sighed and walked to his room, it was painted a pale sky blue and most of the floor was taken up by a large queen's bed. He flopped down onto the bed and started at the ceiling,

"The day women become easy to understand will be the day the universe ends" he said to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Fish fingers and surprises

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy as I have just started my second year at college and then I lost my phone so I had to deal with that and then I accidentally deleted my world on minecraft to my complete and utter horror and have been trying to get it back (not much luck at the moment I'm giving it till Monday then I'm starting a new world) but here you go the next chapter and I have a feeling your going to kill me for the ending.**

* * *

_The Doctor sighed and walked to his room, it was painted a pale sky blue and most of the floor was taken up by a large queen's bed. He flopped down onto the bed and started at the ceiling,_

_"The day women become easy to understand will be the day the universe ends" he said to himself before drifting off to sleep._

Rummaging through the freezer the Doctor smiled as he found the item he wanted, a box of fish fingers. He placed a few on a baking tray and put them in the oven to warm them up while he poured custard into a bowl, Jackie had said to help himself to whatever he wanted for breakfast before she left. Five minutes later a sleepy eyed Rose came across the time lord tucking into fish fingers and custard, a look of disgust appeared on her face for a second before she remembered and looked away.

"Let's just pretend yesterday never happened" the Doctor mumbled his mouth full of food

Smiling softly Rose set about making cups of tea for her and the Doctor when she suddenly stopped

"Doctor..." she said after a second

"Hm"

"How long are you going to be here for?" she asked her back to him

"Depends on what's wrong with the TARDIS, it could be a few hours up to a few months" he answered while waving a fish finger around before taking a bite out of it

"There's something you should know..." Rose whispered

"And what might that be?" the Doctor questioned his eyes full of curiosity, excitement and fear all at the same time

Rose opened her mouth to speak but then clasped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. After a second or two the Doctor raced after her, he found her slumped over the toilet, he stood back and tried not to watch as her body heaved. After a minute she sat back on her heals and looked at the Doctor

"Sorry about that" she whispered before standing up slowly

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked placing an arm round her shoulders to steady her

"I'm fine, it's perfectly normal" she answered and after noticing the Doctor's confused expression she added "It's perfectly normal because I'm pregnant."


	8. Solutions and confusion

**Minecraft is starting to dominate my life, I have started a new world and now after spending hours building my house I have now lost it but oh well i'll proberly find it again soon. In other news another thing that has been distracting me is my BF as he has just celebrated his 20th birthday (I got him a batman t-shirt, I prefer Marvel to D.C no offense to any D.C fans out there) and also the fact that we no longer have any lesson together any more. Now to the point the reason behind the massive bombshell in my story I dropped in the last chapter I had to put that in as it is one of the key points to the story line. I was also wondering what you guys would think of me adding a bonus chapter at the end with three scenes that will not be able to fit into the story as I have been sketching out them in my head. tell me if you would like that. **

* * *

_"Sorry about that" she whispered before standing up slowly_

_"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked placing an arm round her shoulders to steady her_

_"I'm fine, it's perfectly normal" she answered and after noticing the Doctor's confused expression she added "It's perfectly normal because I'm pregnant."_

"What?" the Doctor gasped his mouth hanging open is shock

"I'm pregnant" Rose repeated

"H-how far along?" the Doctor asked

"Five months" Rose answered, her hands cradling her stomach

"That would explain...hmm" the Doctor mumbled to himself before whipping out his screwdriver and pointing it at Rose "Thought so, it seems that the TARDIS must of picked up on both the clone Doctor's death and your pregnancy to him and came here but due to it being a parallel universe the TARDIS was a little behind on timing" the Doctor explained before sighing at Rose's confused face

"Um- sorta like the TARDIS had a bad connection to this universe?"Rose asked

"Exactly" the Doctor replied before spinning round and walking into the back garden where they had moved the TARDIS to. He swung the doors open and ran to the lower levels where he pulled out a chest.

"You redecorated" Rose said "I prefer the way it was"

"She changed after I regenerated" the Doctor called from the lower levels "I think it's sexy"

"Doctor" Rose said her tone changing to fear and curiosity

"What?" the Doctor asked from bellow

"What is that? Rose asked the pitch rising in her voice. The Doctor noticing the change in her voice raced up the stairs only to trip and fall flat on his face on the last step.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked whilst holding out a helping hand

"Yeah" the Doctor answered taking the hand "and what thing were you on about?"

"What are you on about?" Rose asked a confused look on her face

"You asked me what is that" the Doctor told her, his face full of concern

"Really? I don't remember that maybe your hearing things" Rose said

"Maybe..." the Doctor said his voice trailing off "any who I think I may have a way to get this old girl working again" and with that he held up a small green glowing object

"Is that the power source thing you used the first time we came here?" Rose asked a smiled blooming on her face

"Yep and I've left it recharging in a chest just in case anything like this happens again" the Doctor replied before placing the power source into the control panel.

The TARDIS slowly lit up and objects on the control panel started whirring round, the Doctor smiled and pulled the screen round.

"Seems everything is now in working order, no damage done" he said smiling, but no sooner had the words left his mouth then the TARDIS suddenly shuddered and went dark.

"That's...strange" the Doctor said, fear creeping into his voice

"What's strange?" Rose asked

"Something or someone is keeping her here" the Doctor answered.


	9. Shocking health check

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy with college work and I have had no idea what to write and I've started my next term with my acting group at the octagon (we are doing something peter pan based and we might be getting parts and scripts on Saturday) but here you go the next chapter hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

_"That's...strange" the Doctor said, fear creeping into his voice_

_"What's strange?" Rose asked_

_"Something or someone is keeping her here" the Doctor answered._

"Seriously guys why am I the only one who gets stuck with the mother?" Jack asked, waltzing into the TARDIS "At least I get exercise that way, Jackie had me hau-"Jack looked at their face's "What's happened?"

"The TARDIS came here because of the clone Doctors death and Rose's pregnancy-"the Doctor answered his tone flat with no emotion

"Wait your pregnant?" Jack interrupted pointing at Rose

"Yes she is" the Doctor said before Rose even opened her mouth "and continuing on from what I was saying the TARDIS came here slightly later due to this being a parallel world, I thought the power source I used when me, Mickey and Rose came here would fix the TARDIS again and we could go home but because someone is keeping us here it didn't work"

"Any idea who is keeping us here?" Jack asked

"No" The Doctor answered, slowly sitting down with his head in his hands

"So pregnant huh? How far along are you?" Jack asked Rose

"Five months" Rose answered then added "We think"

The Doctors head snapped up "we think?"

"Well we decided it might not be safe to go to a doctor because the clone Doctor was part time lord and we didn't know if that would be a problem or not plus I was travelling with you in the TARDIS for a long time..." Rose trailed off, looking down at her feet.

The Doctor quickly whipped out his screwdriver and scanned her,

"Hmmm seems like that was a good choice" he mumbled to himself, he looked at Rose "You're not five months pregnant"

"What?" Rose whispered, both her hands clasped round her stomach

"You're actually nine months pregnant" The Doctor answered "The TARDIS brought me here for the birth of your child"


	10. Life changes

**Considering I haven't uploaded in a while I decided to upload another chapter today to make up for it. Tell me what you think (oh and I've decided to make a bonus chapter with four moments that are unable to fit into the story but you guys will love)**

* * *

_"Hmmm seems like that was a good choice" he mumbled to himself, he looked at Rose "You're not five months pregnant"_

_"What?" Rose whispered, both her hands clasped round her stomach_

_"You're actually nine months pregnant" The Doctor answered "The TARDIS brought me here for the birth of your child"_

"How can I be nine months pregnant? I've only has the symptoms for five months" Rose panicked "I haven't even got the nursery sorted out there is no way this baby can come now"

"Hey calm down" Jack soothed her, his hands cupping her face "Sometimes things don't go to plan and you have to readjust things but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Come on let's get you a cup of tea" Jack slowly lead Rose out of the TARDIS

"Doctor are you coming?" Rose asked after the Doctor made no effort to follow

"I'll be with you in a minute" he answered looking at the control panel.

"Here" Jack passed Rose a cup of tea "It will be alright you know" he said after seeing her face "The Doctor is here so odds are things will be alright"

"I know it's just I thought a had a while to sort things out and now it turns out I have hardly anytime left" Rose explained before taking a drink

"Sometimes women get hardly any warning before they become a mum" Jack said smiling at her, then his face suddenly went slack and his cup slid from his hands.

"Jack?" Rose asked suddenly worried "JACK!" she screamed as he slid to the floor, blood pouring out from the back of his head.

The backdoor slowly slid open to reveal a woman with dark curly hair piled on top of her head and a sliver eye patch covering her right eye.

"Hello dear" she greeted Rose

"Who are you?" Rose asked; slowly back up towards the hallway door

"Nothing for you to worry about just yet but for now it's time to sleep" she answered holding up a canister and spraying Rose in the face, watching as she slid down the wall to the floor.


	11. What feels like the end of the world

**Sorry its been a while and I left you guys on a cliffie but I've been busy with college and the octagon (I GOT THE FEMALE LEAD!) but here you go the next chapter hope you enjoy it 3**

* * *

_****__The backdoor slowly slid open to reveal a woman with dark curly hair piled on top of her head and a sliver eye patch covering her right eye._

_"Hello dear" she greeted Rose_

_"Who are you?" Rose asked; slowly back up towards the hallway door_

_"Nothing for you to worry about just yet but for now it's time to sleep" she answered holding up a canister and spraying Rose in the face, watching as she slid down the wall to the floor._

"Are you guys alright?" The Doctor cried as he skidded into the kitchen "I thought I heard a gun –"he looked down at Jack on the floor, the gunshot wound noticeable through his hair "-shot" He sighed and started counting under his breath.

He reached fifteen when Jack shot up with a startled gasp; he groaned and clasped the back of his head

"I feel like someone his me round the back of my head with a cricket bat, what happened?" he asked wincing slightly

"Looked like you were shot from behind" the Doctor answered and then frowned "where's Rose?"

"I was talking to her before I was knocked out" Jack answered a confused and dazed look on his face, he staggered to his feet.

"Weird" the Doctor said wiggling his fingers through the air

"What?" Jack asked

"The air in here feels different, like something was teleported from in here" he answered and went to say more when a strange electrifying noise came from the hall followed by a soft thump, Jack looked at the Doctor, eyes wide before both of them ran to the hall.

Slumped on the floor, tears' streaming down her face was Rose. Quickly the Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned her, his eyes filling with horror at the results. He took a deep breath and kneeled down next to her, placing his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Why are you saying sorry? What's happened?" Jack asked, his voice turning professional

"They took my baby" Rose whispered softly before bursting into tears.

* * *

**Before you guys go I want to ask for you help. what would you like the baby's gender to be and any idea's for names? Thanks for reading and feel free to review I love seeing what you guys have to say :D**


	12. The start of the battle

_Slumped on the floor, tears' streaming down her face was Rose. Quickly the Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned her, his eyes filling with horror at the results. He took a deep breath and kneeled down next to her, placing his hand over hers._

_"I'm sorry" he whispered_

_"Why are you saying sorry? What's happened?" Jack asked, his voice turning professional_

_"They took my baby" Rose whispered softly before bursting into tears._

"What?! How could they take the baby when she wasn't even gone for a minute?" Jack yelled

"They took Rose out of time so what may have seemed like mere seconds to us is properly a few days to Rose" The Doctor answered whilst scanning Rose with his sonic

"But why would they take her baby?" Jack asked, still confused

"Before when Amy conceived a baby on the TARDIS because of travelling through the void the child became half time lord so think about how many times Rose has been through the void and also how many times she has crossed parallel universes" The Doctor explained "Also her Doctor is half human and half time lord so you have to count that as well so at my guess this child could be more time lord than River is"

"Who is River?" Rose asked quietly, tears still fresh in her eyes

"A friend but that's not important at the moment, finding your baby is what is important" The Doctor said quickly, pulling her to her feet gently and hugging her quickly before dragging both her and Jack to the TARDIS.

"Ok Rose I need you over here" the Doctor called from the other side of the console panel "Ok put your hand here, I need your DNA" he told her

"Why?" Rose asked

"Because your baby is half of your DNA so I'm going to use the TARDIS to track any other living parts of your DNA to find your baby" The Doctor explained flicking a few switches causing the panel Rose had her hand on to glow softly and fade and co-ordinates to appear on the TARDIS screen "Ok let's get your baby" the Doctor said before running around the other side of console panel and moments later the TARDIS started to judder and moan as she moved through time.

"Question, do you know what you had?" Jack asked Rose after he was flung next to her by the TARDIS movements

"A girl" Rose whispered "I named her Levenia Marie Smith after the last planet me and the Doctor visited.

"I remember that planet, swirling skies, singing trees and four headed people" the Doctor piped up "Not very good food though"

The TARDIS juddered to a stop and went silent.

"Well this is it" the Doctor whispered "ready?"

"Ready" Jack whispered whipping his gun out of his coat

"Ready" Rose whispered

"Then let's get Levenia" the Doctor said, pushing the TARDIS doors open.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I got a bit ahead of myself with this story and forgot to work out the details properly about how Rose was** **taken and returned so quickly and also I started a new story so I wanted to get that sorted with a few chapters (check it out its an austin and ally fanfic though i have to admit you guys leave better reviews as you suggest things for the story and say how you like it where as they just put update and more) but im still alive and I had a brilliant christmas and new year and i am back at college. I thought Rose would name her first child after the last planet her and the real doctor visted and thats how i came to Levenia but the Marie bit i though just flowed nicely and another thing about the babys name is the last name which is her last name, smith, after the doctor left the clone doctor and rose in the other universe the clone doctor took up the name john smith and because rose married him her last name is smith so the babys last name is smith. BTW I have a big shocker in mind for the next chapter so stay tuned and another thing would you guys like an extra chapter and the end with a few scenes in that I wanted to put it the story but couldnt put them in? let me know in the reviews**


	13. Lab's and hidden surpises

_The TARDIS juddered to a stop and went silent._

_"Well this is it" the Doctor whispered "ready?"_

_"Ready" Jack whispered whipping his gun out of his coat_

_"Ready" Rose whispered_

_"Then let's get Levenia" the Doctor said, pushing the TARDIS doors open._

The doors swung open to a dark laboratory, as the Doctor stepped out lights flickered on. Small desks stood around the room, their surfaces covered with beakers, conical flasks, measuring cylinders and small containers holding small samples of what looked like blood, hair and skin.

"Where the hell are we?" Jack asked keeping his gun at the ready

"Hm some kind of space ship, kept hidden, just outside of the Earth's atmosphere" the Doctor answered, looking out of a small circular window

"I don't remember this" Rose said, her eyes scanning the room "The place I was in was just white walls and a bed"

"They must have brought your daughter here to do tests on her that's why the TARDIS brought us here" The Doctor said, scanning a blood sample with the sonic "yep that's your daughter's blood and my guess is the rest of the samples are hers as well"

A beep sounded at the door as someone swiped their I.D card into the scanner; quickly the Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her underneath a nearby desk just as Jack dove under another one. The door swung open with a soft creak, heels clicked on the floor as someone entered, they crossed the room and stopped just as they reached the desk where the Doctor and Rose where hiding. A soft gasp sounded and the heels clicked faster as the person ran towards the TARDIS. The woman, with long blonde hair and a white lab coat, touched the TARDIS nervously then took as step back, her eyes wide with shock. The files from her other hand dropped to the floor and she spun round and ran from the room.

Cautiously the Doctor, Rose and Jack stepped out from under the desk, the Doctor walked into the TARDIS pulling his sonic out at the same time; Jack and Rose bent down and started picking up the files.

"This one is about me" Rose said, flicking through the orange file in her hands "It even has information from before I came to this universe"

"Then that means we are dealing with a very powerful person" the Doctor said, stepping out of the TARDIS just as it turned invisible

"Doctor look at this" Jack said, holding out a dark blue file "you think this is the room we're looking for?"

"Maybe there's only one way to find out" the Doctor answered, pointing his sonic at the door which opened with a beep.

The door opened to a long corridor full of doors with large black numbers on, all three of them followed the corridor until they reached a door with a number 909. Taking a deep breath they opened the door.

The lights flickered on as they entered the room, reflecting off the one way mirror that stretched across the wall facing them, a gentle beeping sounded from behind it. Slowly the Doctor and Rose approached the mirror, Jack poised at the door, looking through the saw a table with a prone figure lay across it with a heart monitor hooked up to them. The figure was skinny and had brown spiky hair and could not be identified as no one else but the clone Doctor.

* * *

**Hey guys heres another chapter. I have to be honest I only wrote another chapter to keep my mind off of what happened yesterday night, we had my cat put to sleep as she hadnt been well since before christmas the reason we did this is because it was the better option. I hope you guys like the surprise and sorry for being depressing. **


	14. Truths come out and time limits start

The heart monitor beeped slowly through the silent air as Rose and the Doctor looked though the one way mirror at the still sleeping clone.

"B-but he was run over" Rose stammered "the paramedics claimed him dead on scene; I buried him for god sakes how is he here?"

"I think once we get your daughter back we better check his grave" the Doctor answered "and possible your house, I think they have been watching you for a while now"

"Guys what's going on in here?" Jack asked poking his head through the door

"Jack is there any people round the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked

"Erm yeah a bunch of people just rushed into the room" Jack answered after checking

"Well first we need to wake him up" the Doctor said pointing at his clone "and secondly we need to find Levenia and thirdly get inside the TARDIS and back home" he pointed his screw driver at the locked door but it didn't click open "Damn dead locked, Jack do you have your squareness gun?"

"Yep" Jack answered pulling a banana out of his pocket and pointing it at the door before realising "Hey!"

"Couldn't resist it" the Doctor smirked and pulled the real squareness gun out of his pocket and vaporising the lock on the door.

Rose dashed in front of him and through the door, carefully she placed her hands either side of the clone Doctors face

"John?" she whispered and the clone Doctor moaned slightly and his eyes flickered open

"Rose!" he gasped when he saw her, pulling himself up into a sitting position he wrapped his arms around her and clasped her to his chest "I thought I'd lost you forever" he pulled her away an placed his hand either side of her face and looked her straight into her eyes "I love you" he whispered his lips a breath away from hers

"I know, I love you too" Rose whispered back before kissing him

Loudly the Doctor cleared his throat and the pair jumped apart "Well if you too have finished with the" he wiggled his hands at them "we need to find your daughter and odds are the moment we remove the heart monitor from you an alarm will go off and we won't have much time to find her"

"Before when they were performing tests on me they took me past a room that had a cot in and I could hear a baby cryi-" the clone Doctor stopped "they have our daughter?! How long have I been here?!"

"Over two months" Rose answered

"But that would mean she's premature, she could die if not given the proper care" the Doctor cried

"I wouldn't worry about that, because your half time lord and Rose travelled in the TARDIS and absorbed the heart of the TARDIS the pregnancy was altercated so that by the time I got here she was nine months pregnant and Levenia was fully grown" the real Doctor explained

"Ok who are you?" clone Doctor asked

"I am the real Doctor you were cloned from, I just regenerated recently" he answered

"You said you could never come here again" the clone Doctor recalled

"Guys we may need to get a wiggle on because the people who were in the lab with the TARDIS are starting to look around for us" Jack called from the door way

"Ok on the count of three" the real Doctor instructed

"One" Rose counted

"Two" the clone Doctor counted

"Three" Jack counted and the Doctor pulled the tag for the heart monitor off the clone Doctor and the moment it was off an ear splitting alarm rang out.

* * *

**Hey I'm not dead, I'm back and heres my next chapter I decided to write so I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review :3 **


End file.
